


Back to life...

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, marinette the goddess, not very romantic, the agreste men need love, this is for vote for the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Gabriel Agreste notices that his son has been awfully happy these days. And the reason his Adrien's girlfriend: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.So he decided to meet this charming young woman. But what will he think of this lowly fashion designer, a daughter of a baker?read to find out.





	Back to life...

Gabriel looked at his son, who was on his phone, smiling at a text that he got from a friend perhaps. These days, Adrien looked much happier. He was more energetic during photoshoots for one. He had told his father that he recently started dating a young woman named Marinette, who was a designer in the Agreste company. He wasn’t extremely happy about it at first, this Marinette girl was a lowly designer at his company, and Adrien deserved much more than her.

But when the thought of Emelie crossed his mind, he reconsidered. He too was once a lowly designer. Yet, Emelie- who was a popular parisian model- gave him a chance with her. The moments he had with her were the best of his life. Maybe this Marinette girl would sprout the same ecstacy in Adrien. 

It was time. Gabriel decided. That he met Adrien’s girlfriend. It was time to see if she was worth his son’s time.

____________

When Adrien came home from a modeling session at the end of the day, Gabriel called him into his office. 

“Father… you called?” Adrien smiled.

“Yes. It’s about your relationship.”

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two men. Adrien said nothing, and Gabriel took his son’s silence as a sign to go on.

“I want to meet your girlfriend.”

Adrien looked up at his father, his eyes widened a tiny bit. “Are you serious?” he exclaimed.

“Very.” Gabriel clarified.

“Alright… when do you want her?”

“Tomorrow for dinner. The three of us.”

“Alright… she doesn’t have anything planned for tomorrow night.” Adrien said.

“Good, then inform her that she will be expected no later than 7:30 PM at our house.”

Adrien nodded slowly, typing his girlfriend a message.

There was a soft chime on his phone. 

“It’s from Marinette. She would love to attend.” he read.

Gabriel nodded, ‘good’ he thought, ‘she had no other choice.’

“Wonderful, good night Adrien, it is awfully late, and I would like to get an ounce of slumber tonight.” Gabriel said, waving his son off.

Adrien nodded and left the large office.

______________________________

The doorbell chimed. “Adrien. It must be your girlfriend.” gabriel sad, fixing his tie.

Adrien smiled and walked downstairs to open the door.

Gabriel smiled when he heard two voices in the hallway.

“You look amazing.” Adrien’s voice exclaimed. “It even puts my outfit to shame.”

“Aww, my kitten is always the sharpest man. I can’t compete, now can I?” her soft voice reminded Gabriel of Emelie. 

The two of them walked through the door of the large mansion dining room.

Calling the young lady ‘beautiful’ would’ve been an insult. She looked like a goddess. She had curves at the perfect places. Her body was angled lightly in the perfectest of ways. Her raven blue hair flowed down to at least the middle of her back. Her bangs covering a little bit of her forehead. 

She was wearing a pink dress that suited her perfectly. It went upto a little bit above her knees. Her legs were beautiful. Her arms were beautiful. Her shoes were black high-heeled boots that went perfectly with her dress.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Her pink lips were full and magnificently kissable. Her rosy cheeks were lightly sprinkled with freckles. In all, this girl was meant to be a model.

“Miss Dupain Cheng.” Gabriel said, kissing her hand. 

She smiled. “Mr. Agreste.”

“I must say, your appearence is absolutely dazzling!” he commented, seating her at the table.

“Thanks, that means a lot, coming from the god of fashion.” she smiled.

Adrien grinned at her, and rubbed the back of her hand with his. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Dupain Cheng” Gabriel remarked. As the cook served them all dinner.

She giggled. “Mr.Agreste, call me Marinette. It’s shorter.”

Gabriel laughed. “Alright then, Marinette, I’ve heard you have an interest in fashion.”

“Yes, I have since I learned to write.” she said, taking a small bite of her food.

Gabriel nodded. “I can grant you a higher position, you are Adrien’s girlfriend.” he tested. Making sure this girl wasn’t there for his money.

“I would rather prove my worth, sir, than to get a title that I am unworthy of.” she said, her smile remaining.

“I like your response marinette. Tell me, how my son met you.”

Adrien blushed.

“Sir, Adrien has been a charmer from the beginning, he is absolutely PERFECT. He got A’s in all his classes. Despite his background, he never degraded anyone. And if anybody dared to get mad him, he always repayed them with kindness.”

“What about his looks, surely my son’s face must’ve drawn you closer.”

“There aren’t many flaws in your son, sir. His body, his face, his attitude… it’s all beautiful.”

Gabriel smiled at her response.

“Did you bring any of your designs with you?” he asked.

“I never leave my house without my designs book.” she said, taking her sketchbook out.

Gabriel flipped through the pages. All the drawings were magical. He would be lying if he said they were okay. To be fully honest, her work was better than his own. Her work was original. And each page had her signature at the bottom.

On the back of her sketchbook there was a picture of her and Adrien kissing. Underneath it it said: 

There isn’t a single day, where my kitty lets me down. I dedicate this sketchbook to Adrien Agreste, the love of my life, the apple of my eyes. The light in my darkness. Every single one of these sketches tie back to one memory with my loving, caring boyfriend.

Gabriel smiled. 

“Tomorrow you will be promoted.” he said.

Adrien’s eyes widened.

“To the heiress of the Agreste company.” Gabriel finished.

Marinette looked at Gabriel. Then she pulled him into a hug. It had been 8 years since Gabriel had been hugged.

Marinette’s small body brought warmth to his whole being. His legs melted, and he hugged her back. 

There was nothing more important than her right that moment. He didn’t care that his son was watching, he didn’t give a damn that his assistants and cooks and every member of his house staff was watching him. Right now, he was sharing his first embrace in 8 years, with his son’s goddess-like girl friend. 

She was more than worthy for Adrien. In fact, Adrien was probably unworthy of her.

_______________________________________________________________

2 years later

“Father…” Marinette whispered.

Gabriel held his daughter-in-law’s hand. 

“Go back to sleep.” 

Gabriel was cold, he was distant, he was scary. But when he was with Marinette, he felt warm, he felt happy, he felt loved. 

Marinette was the best thing that happened to both the Agreste men, after Emelie.

“I can’t, I’m not sleepy.” he argued.

Marinette smiled. Kissing his forehead.

Adrien wrapped an arm around his wife. “Father, it’s late.” he whispered, rubbing his father’s cold hands.

“I am aware.”

Adrien and Marinette smiled. 

“You and your father both have sleeping issues.” she smiled. “Guess I’ll have to use the same trick on him.” 

Adrien smiled and turned on the lights of the room. 

Adrien placed his fathers head on the pillow. Marinette slowly ran her soft fingers through Gabriel’s hair. And adrien told him a story. I story of how the two of them met. 

And slowly, gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut. He felt his son’s lips press against his forehead. 

He could hear the two whispering to eachother. 

“He loves you Adrien.” Marinette whispered. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Adrien smiled. “I love him too Marinette. If it wasn’t for you, we would never be like this. You brought my father back to life. Thank you.” he smiled. Kissing her on the cheek.

“Time for you to go to bed Adrien.” she said, after a slight pause.

“Aww… do I have to?”

“How about a cuddle?” 

“YES!” Adrien squeaked.

“Shh… keep it down. Your father hasn’t gotten good sleep in more than a few weeks. Don’t wake him right now.”

Gabriel sensed them stand up. He didn’t want to be left alone. Half asleep, he grabbed his son’s hand.

“A-Adri..en… do.. Not… lea-ve m..ee..now.” he mumbled.

Adrien smiled, and took a seat on the chair next to his father’s bed.

Marinette took a seat beside him. She put her head on his shoulder, and he placed his head on her head. His right hand gripped his father’s, and his left hand was wrapped around Marinette’s waist. 

Right then, both Agreste men felt loved. Warm. And sleepy. And their sleep was filled with beautiful dreams, that were sweeter than candy. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for voting. I have to say. 5 and 7 were extremely close. In fact, 7 won by a single point. If you voted, thank you. Please leave kudos. Okay... I had an idea. 
> 
> Idea: have a vote every other month.
> 
> That way, I get to come up with a bunch of ideas, and you get to vote for the best. Comment if you agree. Comment if you liked this work. Comment if you are awesome.
> 
> AND PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS. The more kudos I get, the more I post. And if you have any ideas, comment them. I would love to add them to my voting think(i'm not a bad person, so I will give you credit for your idea)
> 
> love you all,
> 
> Your girl,
> 
> Jazzy


End file.
